


Run to you

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: Glee
Genre: Boyfriends, Falling In Love, First Love, Klaine, Love, Love Stories, M/M, New York, New York City, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: DAL TESTO: "Blaine, per quella sera, aveva organizzato una cena romantica per loro due. Aveva passato l’intero pomeriggio a cucinare e a mandargli foto delle pentole che bollivano sui fornelli e di certo Kurt, che per l’occasione aveva lasciato la sua scrivania a Vogue.com mezz’ora prima, non poteva permettersi di arrivare tardi, rovinando tutto. Gli aveva già spedito una decina di messaggi in cui si scusava per il ritardo e gli spiegava che, se non avesse piovuto così forte – o se avesse anche solo avuto un ombrello col quale ripararsi – avrebbe anche attraversato la città a piedi, ma che questo avrebbe significato rovinare la sua giacca nuova di Marc Jacobs e i capelli che quella mattina aveva impiegato troppo tempo per acconciare."La canzone a cui fa riferimento il titolo è 'Run To You' di Lea Michele.





	Run to you

• RUN TO YOU •

  


Kurt amava New York e su questo non c’era alcun dubbio.  
Fin da bambino aveva sempre immaginato il giorno in cui finalmente avrebbe passeggiato tra le sue strade affollate, fatto colazione davanti al negozio di Tiffany sulla Fifth Avenue e visto il suo primo spettacolo a Broadway; quando tutto questo era successo, si era sentito realizzato e aveva capito che New York era la sua vera casa, il posto a cui apparteneva.  
Solitamente gli piaceva passare davanti negozi illuminati, fermarsi ai semafori e guardare fuori dal finestrino tutte quelle persone che passeggiavano con in mano un bicchiere fumante di caffè o con il telefono incollato all’orecchio.  
Di solito Kurt amava camminare sui marciapiedi affollati, fermarsi di tanto in tanto in qualche negozio perché quel papillon che aveva visto in vetrina si intonava perfettamente agli occhi di Blaine o perché voleva dare un’occhiata alla nuova collezione di Burberry.  
Quella però non era una giornata come le altre e Kurt non aveva né la voglia né tantomeno il tempo per fare tutte quelle cose. Quando la mattina era uscito di casa non aveva di certo pensato di dover portare con sé un ombrello, date le temperature estive e il sole che splendeva caldo in un cielo quasi privo di nuvole, ma in quel momento, quasi dieci ore dopo, se ne stava pentendo. Era bloccato in mezzo al traffico nel taxi che avrebbe dovuto portarlo a casa dieci minuti fa e fuori stava diluviando.  
Blaine, per quella sera, aveva organizzato una cena romantica per loro due. Aveva passato l’intero pomeriggio a cucinare e a mandargli foto delle pentole che bollivano sui fornelli e di certo Kurt, che per l’occasione aveva lasciato la sua scrivania a Vogue.com mezz’ora prima, non poteva permettersi di arrivare tardi, rovinando tutto. Gli aveva già spedito una decina di messaggi in cui si scusava per il ritardo e gli spiegava che, se non avesse piovuto così forte – o se avesse anche solo avuto un ombrello col quale ripararsi – avrebbe anche attraversato la città a piedi, ma che questo avrebbe significato rovinare la sua giacca nuova di Marc Jacobs e i capelli che quella mattina aveva impiegato troppo tempo per acconciare. Per fortuna, Blaine aveva capito e stava cercando di tranquillizzarlo, per sfortuna non stava funzionando: il taxi era fermo in prossimità di un incrocio da più di venti minuti, lui era in ritardo di quindici, le cifre sul tachimetro non facevano che crescere e il solito tragitto di un quarto d’ora si era trasformato in un’odissea.  
Il taxi sembrò rianimarsi all’improvviso e si mosse di qualche metro in avanti per poi fermarsi di nuovo. Kurt, lo sapeva, stava per avere un esaurimento nervoso: le tempie gli pulsavano, il rumore della pioggia contro i finestrini unito a quello ancora più fastidioso dei clacson lo stava facendo impazzire. Strinse il telefono tra le mani, cercando di calmarsi, prese un respiro profondo e si concentrò sul movimento costante e ripetitivo dei tergicristalli sul vetro, finché anche quello non lo mandò fuori di testa.  
«Mi scusi, quanto le devo?» chiese Kurt al tassista con la voce leggermente più stridula del solito e, pagata la corsa, fece un altro respiro profondo, aprì la portiera e si mise a correre.  
 

~ • ~

  


Blaine non era abituato a dover aspettare Kurt, non era mai successo. Era sempre stato lui quello che arrivava tardi agli appuntamenti, quello che chiedeva scusa mille volte per farsi perdonare, quello che, la cena del loro primo anniversario, per colpa di una telefonata di Cooper più lunga del previsto, si era presentato al Bel Grissino con venti minuti di ritardo e i migliori occhi da cucciolo di cui fosse capace.  
Per questo non si era arrabbiato quando aveva letto il primo messaggio di Kurt in cui gli spiegava che era bloccato nel traffico nel bel mezzo di un temporale. Blaine sapeva che era qualcosa che non dipendeva da lui, che se avesse potuto avrebbe fatto di tutto per arrivare il prima possibile a casa, quindi non se l’era presa.  
Erano passati dieci minuti dall’ultimo messaggio di suo marito, in cui gli aveva detto che finalmente stava arrivando, e di Kurt non c’era neanche l’ombra.  
La cena era nel microonde, le rose rosse e gialle erano in un vaso al centro della tavola apparecchiata come piaceva a Kurt e lo stereo collegato all’mp3 di Blaine suonava una delle loro playlist preferite: era tutto perfetto.  
Si sedette sullo sgabello del pianoforte in sala da pranzo, proprio vicino alla porta di ingresso, in attesa dell’arrivo di Kurt. Sfiorò i tasti d’avorio e subito l’ansia ingiustificata che stava provando si affievolì e Blaine si rilassò. Pigiò un tasto bianco e il suo suono acuto superò quello della voce di Katy Perry che usciva dalle casse dello stereo e quello della pioggia che sbatteva sulle finestre; ne pigiò un altro e poi un altro ancora, finché non si lasciò trascinare e la mano sinistra si unì alla destra, andando a creare quella melodia sui cui stava lavorando da troppo tempo.  
Un paio di mesi fa Rachel gli aveva fatto leggere il testo di una canzone che aveva scritto e gli aveva chiesto di aiutarla con l’accompagnamento al pianoforte. In tutto quel tempo, Blaine era riuscito a comporre un terzo della melodia, per poi cancellarlo e riscriverlo da capo ogni volta che una nota o un accordo non tornavano. La ragazza gli mandava un messaggio al giorno per chiedergli a che punto stesse con la canzone e lui, ogni giorno, le rispondeva che ci stava lavorando. Non era una bugia, ma nemmeno tutta la verità e questo lo faceva sentire male ogni volta.  
Era come se avesse un blocco, come se non sapesse bene cosa dire. Il testo della canzone era bellissimo ma era come se Blaine non riuscisse a comprenderlo fino in fondo.  
Si era bloccato di nuovo al ritornello quando suonò il campanello.  
 

~ • ~

  


Kurt non ricordava che casa sua fosse così lontana dal giornale, eppure gli era sembrato che mancasse poco dall’incrocio in cui si era fermato il taxi. I piedi gli facevano male un po’ per la corsa un po’ per tutte le ore che aveva passato a recitare, il fianco gli bruciava e sentiva l’acqua ovunque: sulla faccia, nelle scarpe e, quel che era peggio, sulla giacca di Marc Jacobs. I capelli gli ricadevano fradici sulla fronte e davanti agli occhi, impedendogli di vedere bene dove stesse correndo e rischiando di farlo scivolare più di una volta. Sentiva la gola bruciargli e la schiena indolenzita, ma continuava a correre. Sapeva che il giorno dopo sarebbe stato uno straccio, che sarebbe stato a pezzi, ma ne valeva la pena. Se avesse aspettato nel taxi, probabilmente non sarebbe mai riuscito ad arrivare a casa in tempo per la cena e sapeva quanto Blaine ci tenesse a quella serata perché ci teneva tanto anche lui. A causa dei suoi mille impegni tra le lezioni alla NYADA e il suo lavoro a Vogue.com, gli esami di Blaine e le prove a teatro, passavano sempre meno tempo insieme e gli mancavano le serate sul divano con Blaine, davanti alla TV che nessuno dei due guardava mai veramente, mentre si scambiavano baci pigri e carezze. Kurt aveva bisogno di quella cena tanto quanto Blaine e non avrebbe permesso a qualche goccia di pioggia o a un paio di auto in fila di rovinare tutto.  
Quando si ritrovò davanti al portone del loro appartamento, quasi non ci credette. Si riparò sotto la piccola tettoia mentre cercava le chiavi nelle mille tasche della giacca. Non trovandole e sapendo che il portone era quasi sempre lasciato aperto dagli altri inquilini, afferrò la maniglia in ottone e tirò prima verso di sé e poi spinse, aprendolo.  
Era arrivato a casa, finalmente.

~ • ~

  


Quando Blaine aprì la porta, si ritrovò davanti Kurt bagnato fradicio dalla punta dei capelli a quella delle scarpe.  
«Vai a prendere qualcosa di asciutto, sto gelando qua fuori!» gli urlò il marito con i denti che battevano e la voce rauca.  
Blaine fece ciò che gli era stato chiesto e, quando tornò nella sala da pranzo, Kurt si era già tolto le scarpe e aveva riposto con cura la sua giaccia nuova vicino al calorifero. Aveva le guance rosse, tremava come una foglia e aveva i vestiti appiccicati al corpo, senza un angolo asciutto. Doveva aver corso sotto il temporale.  
Blaine lo raggiunse e gli passò una coperta mentre, con un asciugamano, gli tamponava i capelli per asciugarglieli. Anche in quelle condizioni, non poté fare a meno di trovarlo bellissimo.  
«Hai le guance bollenti» commentò, mentre passava il pollice sullo zigomo pronunciato di Kurt: scottava.  
«Ho passato gli ultimi venti minuti a correre, sarà per quello» gli rispose Kurt mentre si stringeva la coperta e cercava di asciugarsi e scaldarsi allo stesso tempo. Blaine lo guardò nei suoi occhi azzurri e più lucidi del solito e capì che, se aveva corso sotto il temporale, l’aveva fatto solo per essere lì, in quel momento, con lui.  
«Sei un idiota» gli disse prima di abbracciarlo. Kurt si lasciò stringere, poggiando la testa bagnata sulla spalla di Blaine, traendo conforto in quella stretta.  
«Sono in ritardo e sono un disastro, scusami» gli sussurrò sulla camicia e Blaine rise insieme a lui, abbracciandolo più stretto.  
«Non sei un disastro» gli disse, allontanandosi quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo negli occhi, e lo baciò. Kurt sapeva del caffè che aveva bevuto prima di venire via dalle prove, della pioggia che ancora gli bagnava il viso e di lui, quel sapore unico che sapeva avrebbe trovato solo sulle sue labbra.  
«Hai preso i fiori» gli sussurrò Kurt sulle labbra e Blaine sorrise perché sapeva che le avrebbe notate, le rose. Sapeva che avrebbe riconosciuto il colore e sapeva che gli sarebbero piaciute. Annuì, strofinando il naso contro quello gelido del marito.  
Kurt si sporse e, di nuovo, annullò la breve distanza che separava le loro labbra con un bacio. Chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò a quel gesto, passando le braccia attorno al collo di Blaine e facendo quindi cadere la coperta. A nessuno dei due interessava, presi come erano l’uno dall’altro. Blaine strinse il corpo di Kurt contro il suo, facendo scorrere le mani sulla sua schiena coperta dalla camicia ancora zuppa di pioggia.  
E mentre lo aiutava a toglierla, mentre dolcemente gli lasciava una scia di baci sul collo, mentre Kurt sussurrava piano il suo nome, Blaine sentì la melodia che stava cercando da più di due mesi risuonargli nella testa, limpida e perfetta.  
Il pianoforte avrebbe però dovuto aspettare perché, in quel momento, l’unica cosa che gli interessava la stava stringendo tra le braccia e stava chiamando il suo nome.  
 

Blaine si alzò dal letto cercando di non svegliare Kurt. Per terra, sul pavimento, c’erano i piatti vuoti della cena e un paio di rose. Si fermò sulla porta: la luce dell’abat-jour illuminava il volto del marito che dormiva beatamente, la pelle nivea coperta dalla vita in giù da un lenzuolo e cosparsa di segni violacei che la rendevano ancora più perfetta. Sorrise, pensando a quanto fosse fortunato, poi lasciò la stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, e si sedette davanti al pianoforte. Come aveva fatto prima, accarezzò i tasti e, con i ricordi della notte appena passata che gli scorrevano davanti agli occhi, suonò quella melodia nuova e perfetta che parlava un po’ di loro e del loro amore. Perché lui si sarebbe sempre sentito al sicuro tra le braccia di Kurt.

_‘Cause you’ll be safe in these arms of mine._  
Just call my name in the edge of the night,  
And I’ll run to you.  
Even if it’s gonna break me, love,  
I run to you.


End file.
